


Adventures in Babysitting

by theamazingkrypto



Series: Nyssa al Ghul and Sara the Smaller [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Canon Compliant, Canon LGBTQ Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, post-a better season four, pretty much just gays figuring out they want to be parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamazingkrypto/pseuds/theamazingkrypto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am a trained assassin, John Diggle. </p><p>"…If I drop your child, I will catch her before she falls."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from FF.net.

"You gonna be okay?" Sara asked. Again.

Nyssa would have rolled her eyes if not for her training. "I will be fine." She glanced at Sara the Smaller (though the nickname Roy had bestowed upon the child had been annoying at first, because Sara the Smaller came with Sara the Bigger, Nyssa had to admit it was helpful to differentiate between her Sara and the Diggle's toddler) fumbling with her stuffed animal. "It's just a tiny human. How much trouble can she be?"

Sara snorted and buried her giggles in the stoic woman's shoulder. "A lot," she said after she got over her laughter. (Oh, how naïve her girlfriend was.) "The first time Roy and I babysat Sara Jr., he dropped her because she didn't like him holding her…Or anyone, really. She doesn't like anyone."

Sara the Smaller obviously heard her name and craned her neck to glance at her namesake and her girlfriend. Nyssa fluttered her fingers at the child, and she smiled toothily and waved back. Sara tried to wave, too, but once Sara the Smaller caught sight of her namesake, she frowned and turned away.

Sara frowned, too. "Except for you." She poked the assassin's shoulder. "Why does she like you of all people? I'm the one who buys her gifts!"

"I have a magic cologne that attracts all Saras," Nyssa said, the only hint of her teasing found in the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Sara's frown deepened and she pinched Nyssa's shoulder, to which the assassin just laughed.

A whine was heard as Diggle got off the floor from where he had been playing with his daughter. Sara the Smaller seemed pleased when Lyla replaced him.

"Please don't drop her," Diggle pleaded with the assassin once he made his way over to them. "We nearly had to go to the hospital last time."

"Do not worry about me." Nyssa waved off his comment before fixing him with a completely serious gaze. "I am a trained assassin, John Diggle.

"…If I drop your child, I will catch her before she falls."

Sara had to hide her giggles in Nyssa's shoulder again at Diggle's face. One corner of Nyssa's mouth ticked upward in a smug smile.

Lyla came up from behind her husband. "I'm sure they'll be fine," she assured him, patting his chest. She shot Nyssa a smile (Nyssa had acquired close friendships with all of the Team, which surprised Sara…Well, except for Oliver. They hated each other. Sara wasn't surprised at all about that) before dragging Diggle out the door. "C'mon. The Team needs our help sooner than later."

Diggle looked like he wanted to give Nyssa another last-minute rundown of the schedule, but Lyla already had him down the hall.

Sara was going to following them, but she placed a hand on Nyssa's shoulder and stopped to ask her girlfriend, "You _sure_ you're gonna be okay?"

This time, she _did_ roll her eyes. She grabbed Sara's face in her hands and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Sara's hand came to rest on Nyssa's forearm as she hummed at the affection.

"Honestly, طائرصغي," Nyssa said, nuzzling the Canary's cheek, "you finally found a way to keep me from patrolling, and now you're complaining about it."

Sara let her hand leave Nyssa's arm to trail over her side, feeling the bandages instead of taunt muscles under her shirt.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sara tipped her head to capture Nyssa's lips with her own. Nyssa had been infiltrating military bases when Sara was still in the first grade. She could handle this.

She pulled away to look at Sara the Smaller, docilely playing with her stuffed canary…until the toddler turned to fix Sara with a deadly glare.

"But, seriously, that child is a demon," Sara said.

"And I am _the_ Demon," Nyssa replied.

She considered this. "Okay." Sara pressed one last kiss to Nyssa's cheek before following Diggle and Lyla out the door. "See you later."

* * *

"Thanks for letting her do this," Sara said to Diggle and Lyla as they went back to the couple's apartment after a long night of vigilante-ing. "She always manages to sneak out when she's injured, but I doubt she'd leave Sara Jr. all alone."

Diggle chuckled, then winced as he brought a hand up to cover his bruised ribs. "No problem," Lyla assured her. "A real babysitter costs too much, anyway, and it was nice to be out with the team again."

She looked like she was going to praise the assassin more, but then she heard the theme of a child's cartoon come through the door.

"Oh, she better not have Sara on Nanda Parbat time," Lyla mumbled under her breath. She unlocked the door and stormed in there, ready to scold the Demon about letting Sara the Smaller stay up so late (er, _early_ was more accurate) but she seemed to melt on the spot. "Aww," she cooed softly.

"What?" Sara demanded. She tried to peer over Diggle's shoulder, but it was too broad.

Lyla beckoned her over, and held a finger to her lips for silence.

 _O-kay…_ Sara padded over. She saw a commercial for the new episode of SpongeBob (were they really still making that show?), and a whole bunch of toys on the floor in front of the television. And then her eyes fell on the couch.

Sara the Smaller was laying on Nyssa's stomach. Nyssa's arm wrapped around her naturally, used to being the big spoon (Sara would admit to nothing), and both of their chests fell and rose steadily; a surefire way to tell they were asleep. Nyssa even had that little trickle of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth that only came with a deep, deep sleep.

"Aww," Sara cooed, too.

"No way," Diggle murmured. He lifted up his phone to snap a picture of the scene.

"Send that to me," Sara demanded.

"Me, too," Lyla said.

"I'm sending it to _everyone_ ," he assured them. "Oliver will be able to use this for blackmail – Obviously I mean _friendly_ blackmail, so don't give me that look, Sara."

"Who are we blackmailing now?"

The three of them jumped in surprise at Nyssa's sudden sentence. Nyssa yawned and sat up, carefully shifting Sara the Smaller to her lap. The child was undisrupted, happily cuddling into the assassin's knee.

Stretching her arms above her head, Nyssa turned to look at them. Though her irises were sharp, her eyelids drooped.

"I believe I heard 'Oliver' and 'blackmail' in the same sentence. Whatever this endeavor is, I want to be a part of it."

Diggle choked on his giggles. "Oh, you already are," he murmured under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"Don't mind him." Lyla jabbed her husband in the ribs, shooting him a classic look in the Diggle household: _don't upset the world-class assassin._

She strolled over and carefully took her child from the younger woman. "Thank you, Nyssa," she said, before bringing the still-sleeping Sara the Smaller into her nursery.

"I'm gonna go help her." Diggle expertly hid his phone from Nyssa as he passed. "You guys know the way out?"

Sara laughed. "Yeah." Dig nodded and disappeared down the hall.

"C'mon, sleepyhead," Sara murmured. Wrapping a hand around Nyssa's forearm, the Canary hauled the assassin to her feet. "Let's get us to our own bed, yeah?"

Nyssa groaned and rolled her neck. Sara winced when she heard the muscles pop and click; obviously, the Diggle couch was not as comfy as it looked.

"A bed sounds nice," she admitted, scratching sleepily at her side.

"Hey. No." Sara grabbed Nyssa's hand, stopping her. "You have a bullet wound under there. Try not to scab it."

The assassin smiled something charming. "We wouldn't want your… _view_ …marred, now would we, طائرصغير?" Nyssa purred, despite her groggy state.

Sara tried really, really hard not to blush, but judging by the way Nyssa's smirk widened, she failed. "N-no! I just don't want you to bleed out." She hit Nyssa lightly on the shoulder, but the assassin only chuckled. "I find your scars really hot," came tumbling out of Sara's mouth. Felicity and Ray were rubbing off on her.

"Pardon?" Nyssa said again, but this time it was accompanied by a cocky grin.

"C'mon." Sara grabbed her girlfriend's hand instead of answering. "Let's give Dig and Lyla some privacy."

Nyssa let herself be led out the building and into the car Laurel lent them whenever Nyssa was in town. (Sara's tiny moped just wouldn't cut it.) Sara held open the assassin's door for her, then clambered into the driver's seat.

Her phone pinged to remind her she had a text from Dig from two minutes ago, and a new one from Roy. She opened up the conversation just in time to see Felicity's text being delivered. It consisted of claiming how _cute_ Sara the Smaller and Nyssa were.

Sara angled her phone to show Nyssa the picture. (But thank _God_ Oliver's name was contained in the _and five others_ tab, or else the Demon would have thrown a fit.)

The assassin buried her head in Sara's shoulder and inhaled deeply. "I want that," Nyssa said, voice muffed against leather. "And not just for immediate caretaking. I want it all the time."

Sara didn't glance away from the photo as she tangled their fingers together. She kissed Nyssa's forehead before leaning her head on top of her girlfriend's.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Me too."


End file.
